The primary purpose of this study is to determine if the Role Checklist can discriminate among subjects with various diagnoses. A second purpose is to describe the occupational role profile of subjects according to diagnostic categories. The data generated from this study will also be analyzed against preexisting data from a normal population. The subject population includes inpatients and outpatients 18 years of age or older who have been referred to the Department of Rehabilitation Medicine Occupational Therapy Service. To date, data on approximately 300 subjects has been collected out of a projected N of 400 subjects.